


Short Stories

by ArticBagelFox



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticBagelFox/pseuds/ArticBagelFox
Summary: I was trying to make this one long fic. Instead this is going to be a collection of short stories. I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. A sacrifice worth making

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and would love any feedback and thank you for taking the time to read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys were at their grandmothers so the girls took advantage of the quiet and relaxed with a good nap. Judy woke up a couple hours later in Jens arms.
> 
> Judy realises she may have more than friends feelings for her BFF.

The boys were at their grandmothers so the girls took advantage of the quiet and relaxed with a good nap. Judy woke up a couple hours later in Jens arms. This is where she felt safest. Judy, normally full of hidden anxiety, felt validated and calm in those arms, strange as that is. 

She glanced at the clock 1:45pm. She was due into work at 3. She had to get ready, it was a half hour drive and she wanted to make a detour for a coffee. As she went to get up, she suddenly found herself being pulled backwards.

“No, you cant go. I don’t want you to go. Stay here.” Jen murmured.

Judy, let herself get pulled back, back in Jens arms, and smiled. “You know I have work at 3.”

“The old people can wait, they lasted this long, and I need you more anyways” Jen persisted.

How could Judy say no to that? “Fine, you get 10 more minutes”

“Of course I do” Jen said smugly, and pulled Judy closer.

Judy let her eyes close a little longer. Jens head resting on top of hers, their arms tangled, and that’s when it hit her. Judy was fucked, she knew she had strong feelings for her friend, but this solidified it. 

_“I’m probably just overreacting, god am I so starved for attention that something as simple as a cuddle gets me hooked?”_ Judy thought. “ _Even so, she would never feel the same_.” Judy tried to let the feelings go, and just enjoy the time she has with Jen while she can. “ _I’m so lucky to have her as a friend, best friend even, and while I wont always have her I have her now and I can be here when she needs me”_ Judy rationalizes to herself and doses off.

Judy opened her eyes and sighed internally. 2:30pm. That was longer than ten minutes. And she REALLY had to get to work. So she jumped out of bed quickly, before anything could stop her.

“Where are you going??” Jen said half awake.

“I know I know, but I REALLY do need to be at work in a half hour.”

Jen sighed “I know. Hey, its Friday, Pizza and Wine tonight?”

Judy smiled “Sounds like a plan!”

Judy grabbed her keys and hurried to her car and checked her watch. Looks like no coffee, a sacrifice she was willing to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much a work in progress. Leave comments and feedback! Subscribe for updates and thank you!💕


	2. Surprize!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a simple click she bought 2 tickets to Jen's favorite Death Metal band... well, she thinks it's her favorite.

".and…confirm!" Judy said aloud. 

With a simple click she bought 2 tickets to Jen's favorite Death Metal band... well, she thinks it's her favorite. Who is Judy kidding? It's the only one who's name she could make out, and that's only because Jen had said their name right as the song came on in the car. 

"She's going to be so excited!" Judy said to the buddha beside her laptop. She rubbed its belly for good luck and rolled her chair over to the printer to grab the tickets. She planned to give them to her that night during their evening wine sesh, if she could wait that long.

___________________

_Later that night_

Judy was suddenly nervous. She paced around her room in the guesthouse. “ _What if she actually doesn't like this band? What if I imagined it? What if she hates concerts?”_ She thought endlessly. Her anxiety was getting the best of her. She stared to sweat.

"Babe where are youuuuu??" Jen called sweetly, already sounding a drink in.

And like that Judys anxiety left her for a moment, as she saw Jen’s head peek through her door. 

"I'll be right there! Pour a glass for me!"

"you got it!" Jen said with a wink.

Judy collected herself, and hid the tickets in her bra.

"Well it's about damn time Judy, foods getting cold!" Jen complained as her friend shut her door.

"I had to take care of something real quick. OH Chinese!" Judy replied grabbing box of rice.

"Take care of something? You mean touch yourself to me again? I don't blame you" Jen joked

Judy almost choked on her food. "Yeah you wish!" She said teasingly. "Actually" she said as she pulled her shirt down a little, and shoved her hand down her top; Which was a treat in itself because Jens face went straight to Judy's chest. You could see a tint of pink grow on her cheeks.

"Here it is!" Judy exclaimed as she whipped the printed tickets out. "These are for you" she said with a giant grin as she handed them out to her friend 

"Oh Judy this better not be one of those retreats you keep asking me to do" Jen says with one eyebrow raised and a sipe of wine.

As she unfolds the paper both eyebrows suddenly go up.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME JUDY?" Jen jumped up almost spilling her wine.

Putting the glass on the table she was suddenly squished against Judy on the outdoor loveseat waiving the tickets in her face " HOW DID YOU GET THESE?? They have been sold out for weeks!”

"Oh you know I have my ways!" (Jen didn't have to know Judy paid 2.5x the price) "So you're excited to go?" 

“Excited Judy I'm so fucking beyond that. I didn't even think you listed to this.”

“Oh I pick up on a thing or two” she said with a wink.

“I can't believe this, this is so great, Your so great, I could just...” suddenly Jens Lips were on Judy's lips. A quick peck. But enough to make Judy buzz in a certain area. Then Jen hugged her right.

“Judy omg what are YOU going to where?? We're going to have to go shopping!! You're too short for my clothes but man this is going to be great.”

Judy wasn’t really listening to what Jen was saying, her mind was still stuck on the kiss.

“These are for This weekend! I’m going to have to call Lorna, maybe she can watch the boys for the night, unless you think they can watch themselves? Judy?”

Judy snapped back to reality “I already told Lorna were going so she already has the kids that night”.

“Judy, I love you, you’re the greatest friend ever. I can't believe you kept this from me that long.” Giving Judy a small punch. 

( Jen didn't need to know Judy bought them that morning on resale, she saved up for weeks when she found they were sold out. )

“HA I’m not that bad!” Judy protested but Jen just gave her a side eye and sipped her wine.

They discussed outfits and planned their trip for the show over their Chinese. However the whole time that kiss stayed in the back of Judy’s head. _She was just excited. Friends kiss all the time, on the cheek, forehead, a peck on the lips is normal Judy stop making something out of nothing. But what IF._


	3. It was bound to happen eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things suddenly get hot and heavy

They were cuddling on the couch. Judy was snuggled into Jen, the “little spoon”. She loved being the little spoon, Jen would always end up playing with Judy’s hair and it was one of the most relaxing things in the world.

They had a few glasses of wine before and were giggling at all the commercials. “This pill might stop your constipation but may cause internal hemorrhaging” Jen mocked. “I’m a woman and this pad makes me want to wear tight white pants on my period! Let’s Jump on a trampoline” The girls just kept laughing.

“Ugh, I love you Jude, I never laughed this much with anyone”

Judy turned to face Jen “If you love me so much why don’t you kiss me” she said sticking her tongue out and laughed.

“maybe I will” Jen said sarcastically

“I Dare you!” Judy said

Jen studied Judy for a moment “you couldn’t handle it” Jen teased.

“I DOUBLE dog dare you”

“I’m not one to back down from a challenge” Jen said. Next thing Judy knew Jen was hovering over, her hair creating a private space for their faces. Jen leaned in, her lips hovering over Judy’s, they could feel the heat of each others breath. And then their lips met, softly. The moment lasted a little longer than either of them expected.

“That was pretty nice” Judy said sweetly, her lips burning with desire but Jen looked concerned.

“Is my kissing that bad?” she said half-jokingly.

“no…”Jen said quietly. Judy felt a pit in her stomach, this is it, this is how their friendship ends she thought.

“I..I kind of want to do it again. Is that weird?” Jen said hesitantly to her friend.

Judy’s heart skipped a few beats, hope returning. _Did she really just say that??_ She thought.

“I don’t think so, I…I wouldn’t mind giving it another try, if you wanted that is.” Judy purposed trying not to sound too eager.

 _Fuck_ it Judy thought and gained some sudden confidence. Judy caressed Jens Cheek and leaned in close, once again their lips hovering. “Is this okay?” as Judy asked their lips just barely touched.

“Yes” Jen replied, causing their lips to brush again. Judy felt herself tingle each time.

First - a peck “how about now?”

“yes” Jen whispered

Second time - a little bit longer

“still okay?’

“mhmm”

Then it was Jen this time who pulled Judy in for a long, passionate kiss. It was like a switch was triggered. They kissed now with a hunger, they needed this. Their Bodies pressed against eachother; their legs interlocked. Judy ran her hands through Jens hair “can I kiss your neck?” she whispered into Jens ear.

“Yes” Jen said slightly out of breath

She started right behind Jens ear, kissing slowly down her neck. Jen could feel Judys breaths between each kiss. Jen let out a moan and grinded into Judys thigh.

If Judy wasn’t already wet, she was now.

“Can I touch you here?” Judy said breathlessly while cupping Jens breast.

“ _Please”_ Jen whimpered.

Judy could feel Jens nipples hard through her shirt. She used the tips of her fingers to trace them out while lightly biting her neck.

“Oh Fuck Judy” Jen said in a husky voice that made Judy throb, she couldn’t take it, and grinded into Jen slowly.

The girls moaned in unison and started dry humping while they made out, Judy on top. “Do you want me to stop?” She panted out

“Ill kill you if you do” Jen said pulling Judy’s hips down for a hard-slow grind.

“Oh FUCK Jen, I’m so close already”

“Me too” Jen said throwing her head back in ecstasy.

They picked up the pace, they could feel each other’s wetness with each grind. Judy moved her hands up Jens shirt and under her Bra. She caressed Jens tits making circles over Jen nipples with her thumbs.

“Oh GOD, Oh FUCK” Jen was almost screaming pulling Judy into her hard. Jen arched her back while her climax waved through her, Jen quickly following Leaning back on one arm. they rubbed their centers together and rode out their climaxes.

The two friends locked eyes.

“Oh what the fuck was that Judy”

“I don’t know but it was fucking amazing Jen, you’re so amazing”

Jen started laughing. “Oh god damnit Judy. What the hell are we going to do now?”

“We could just elope, move the boys to Cuba”

Jen rolled her eyes.

“Jude’s before you go and grab your talking stick ,can we just not? I’m not ready to deal with it. Can we just cuddle and deal with it another time? That was so good, I haven’t been fucked that good in a while, and that was with clothes ON.”

“Sure” Jen said and pretended to lock her lips and put a key in her pocket.

The friends laid together once again, this time quietly. Jen had her arms around Judy. Both stuck in their thoughts processing the events of their night.


	4. One of many fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen talks down about herself and mocks Judy, and Judy loses it. Relationships are not always smooth sailing.

“ I just wish I could be pretty for once” Jen sighed out looking into the mirror.

“Oh Jen! You’re so pretty! I wish you would see that” Judy said sweetly sitting on the side of Jens bed. Jen had a big potential sale this afternoon and Judy couldn’t stop admiring the way Jen knew just what top to go with what heel. _“How does she do that? I just grab a dress and any old shoes and hope for the best!”_ Judy thought. “Really Jen, I don’t know how you don’t see it”

Jen could only scoff. “You could never understand these people Judy. Looks are EVERYTHIG when selling and I’m not just talking about the house. The better you look the better they think THEY will look in the new house. No one wants a washed up widow, they want the hot 20 year old. Everyone is not rainbows and Unicorns like you think.”

That’s when Judy lost it.

“Are you fucking kidding me Jen? Really? Look at yourself, you’re so fucking BEAUTIFUL! You know how Jealous I am of you? You got Killer legs, clear skin, eyes like the ocean! Fuck Jen, some days you come downstairs and I don’t know if I want to BE you or DO you!” Judy felt so upset that Jen never found herself beautiful. “heh, but what do I know right? If life has taught me anything it’s my opinion never fucking matters anyways. HA-HA-HA there goes Judy who has no idea how the fucking world works” Judy said holding back tears as she stormed out of the room.

Jen just stood in awe, not knowing what to do.

Judy ran down the stairs, grabbed her coat and key and hit the road. She didn’t know where she was headed but she needed to just get away. Tears rolling down her cheeks she couldn’t stop herself from crying. She pulls over because she cant even see where she is going. “FUCK! Why are you fucking like this Judy?! Why can you just shut up and not overreact for fucking once!” Judy wasn’t sure what got her so mad about Jen thinking herself as ugly. Was it because Jen belittled her so easily? She trusted Jen more than anyone, and knowing Jen thinks she’s so naive really hit a nerve. How can she love someone who doesn’t take her seriously? What kind of best friend does that??

“Oh Fuck” Judy said aloud. _What am I going to do?_ She thought. She sat and just breathed. A/C on max letting the cold cool her temper.

Just then her phone rang.

Jen.

She didn’t know weather to answer it or not.

She answered it.

“Judy IM SO SORRY, PLEASE come HOME!”

Judy was taken aback, it sounded like Jen was actually crying.

“Judy?? Are you there?? Fuck Judy please talk to me, please come home!”

“Yeah, I’m h-here” Judy said quietly

“please come home Judy”

A few moments passed.

“I’ll be home in a but, I have some errands to run” Judy said

“O-Okay” Jen said

Then Judy hung up. She had a lot to think about. _Home._ Was it really her home though? She laid her head on the steering wheel and let out a big sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just part of a bigger story, writing it out in parts helps my process. I hope you enjoy the madness!


End file.
